Arranging nano- or micro-particles in a certain array state is a very essential realm in the modern science and technology. In order to use the particle array for high precision materials and devices, particles should be arranged in an array of at least several mm having no significant defect. Further, thorough adjustment in crystal orientation and lattice symmetry is required.
Conventionally, in order to arrange particles, a method that arranges particles on a substrate has been used. However, since a particle array formed by the method has a layered structure, the particle array could not have a sufficient surface area. Further, since a size of the particles of the array is merely a micro level, integration density could not have been improved.
In order to solve the problems, development of a particle having a nano-level size and an excellent surface area and an array including the particle has been urgently needed.